


[Translation]Cat's Cradle猫摇绳

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 裴烈恩阻止了克伦尼克总监在伊杜的屠杀，就此，索龙元帅接管“星尘计划”。





	[Translation]Cat's Cradle猫摇绳

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cat's Cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437327) by [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal/pseuds/Eternal). 
  * A translation of [Cat's Cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437327) by [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal/pseuds/Eternal). 



 

**Cat's Cradle**

Eternal

 

“我将代替克伦尼克总监掌管‘星尘计划’，”索龙不动声色地说，“并弥补其中的漏洞。”

 

高级星区总督塔金的助手将数据板放到漆黑的桌面上，打开死星设计图。蓝绿的全息影像跳出来，开始缓缓转动。

 

“这里，还有这里，”索龙指向散热管。“难以想象，总监的无能导致工程师到这时候才发现其中的问题。”

 

“你胃口不小啊，元帅。我记得不久以前你还是个负责我们辉煌探索任务的舰长而已。”塔金打断他。全息影像骤然消失。“如果不是清缴努沃·艾斯法后维达尊主推荐你晋升，外加你尽管手段卓绝但依旧算是机缘巧合顺利解决波林主星的危机，恐怕你现在还在外头的流放职位上呢。”

 

“宫廷政治从来不是我的强项，”索龙冷冰冰地回答。“如果你对我的任命有意见，请上书皇帝陛下，我尊重他的指令和决定。若他要我返回未知区域，我可以立即动身。”

 

“我只是扮个黑脸罢了，”塔金油滑地说。“你是个彻头彻尾的军人，元帅，监督这个项目可能不大合适吧。”

 

索龙点头。“‘星尘计划’是个无底洞。如果不弥补这个漏洞，多年来的水晶研究就打水漂了。”他顿了一下。“这不禁让人怀疑克伦尼克是不是根本与敌人串通一气。”

 

“这项指控可严重的很哪，元帅。”

 

索龙发光的红眼盯住塔金。“这两个人上的可是一所学校。如果事关厄索，克伦尼克的态度绝对不可能不受影响。你难道不觉得在出现这种这天大纰漏的时候他突然试图杀掉所有的工程师很可疑吗？”

 

“我记得是你的飞船阻止了那场屠杀可。帝安局的记录很清楚，一查便知。”塔金在数据板上敲打自己修剪整齐的指甲。“裴烈恩舰长的名字可是在上头，他也参与了这场阻止克伦尼克总监屠杀的行动。外人来看——我可不是横加指责——倒像是上级军官搭救下级于水深火热之中啊。”

 

“裴烈恩舰长只听从我的命令。他战功赫赫的履历更清楚地证明了他对帝国的忠诚。”索龙口气不善。“如果我的行为有误，那应该找我问责。我再重申一遍，在毁灭有用的工具上面，我可没克伦尼克那么天赋秉异。如果他们闯了祸，那就需要纠正，这没有什么好说的。把裴烈恩还给我，我会完成任务。至于厄索，你不需要死无对证的结果吧。”

 

漫长的停顿以后。“那好吧，”塔金凑近。“哦，还有，元帅，”他们针锋相对，两者的口气都颇为不善。“没有人能逃避帝安局的调查。你也不行。”

 

“你多虑了，阁下。敌人口中所谓的共和国未来根本漏洞百出。我唯一的目的就是歼灭他们。”

 

塔金点头。心满意足。

 

***

 

伊杜的监狱条件可不怎么样，牢房只是条条板板的建筑里的一部分，还有其他地方储藏吐真剂以及其他审讯所需的工具。

 

裴烈恩从中走出的时候看上去毫发无伤。他只是短暂地揉了揉刚出去枷锁的手腕而已。

 

“你没事吧？”远离狱卒以后索龙问道。他的身姿比平常僵硬。

 

“我没事，”裴烈恩回答，以为索龙没看到他微微颤抖的手。“其他舰员呢？”

 

“都放了，”索龙回答。“幸好。”他压低声音，在裴烈恩的耳畔说道。“舰长？”

 

裴烈恩点点头。

 

“下次没有我的命令不许再这么莽撞行动。我们没有这么大的自决权。”

 

“明白，”裴烈恩同样轻声回答，但眼周的皮肤绷紧了。

 

索龙踏进他的密室以后声音才恢复常态。这里没有全息艺术品，只有冰冷的深灰耐钢与合金地板，中间放有一把复刻的指挥椅。他徘徊在门口。

 

“克伦尼克总监。”索龙问候两位拷在地板上的囚徒。“你的计划最近似乎麻烦不断啊，事到如今，除了我以外没人用得上你了。”

 

“我不知道你想干什么，索龙，但你们胆敢中止事关帝国安防的项目，我要把你和你的叛徒舰长拉到军事法庭去审判。”克伦尼克骂道。

 

索龙无动于衷地听完。“你试图谋杀所有参加项目的工程师，这不叫自毁叫什么？另外，考虑到你在这个领域的资质，恐怕你跟你的下属都能轻易找到人替代。”他用手指蹭了蹭手上印着克伦尼克背景资料的纸张，记载了克伦尼克在固体激光器上的建树。

 

“你 _敢_ ，”前任总监吼道。

 

索龙红色的瞳孔后微光一闪。“没错，我敢。我们都是文明人，我得说，我并不喜欢造成痛苦。”

 

克伦尼克深吸一口气，往前凑了凑，却冷不丁被身后接到索龙点头指示的守卫一脚踹翻。他的手臂撞上了地板，右手因为镣铐收到的冲击最大。

 

所有人都听到骨裂的声音。跪在他旁边的犯人，厄索，缩了一下。裴烈恩皱眉。

 

“没搞错的话，是桡骨，”索龙还是一副和和气气的口吻。“遗憾的是，你的骄傲废了你的右臂。”

 

回答他的只有克伦尼克粗重的喘息，他的眼睛盯着一个定点，努力缓解疼痛，但至少他的确安静了。

 

“接下来的谈话不用你们在场了，”索龙告知守卫。见他们犹豫，索龙补充道，“裴烈恩和我都带了武器。”

 

从裴烈恩的表情看，他希望能跟他们一起出去。

 

***

 

“厄索博士，”索龙轻声向在此之前一语不发的男人提问。“你有什么要说的吗？没有什么答案是错的。”

 

科学家一动不动，眼神疲惫。有人帮他换掉了血淋淋的制服，大概是守卫，现在他只穿了一件朴实的囚服，看上去更瘦了。“但你只需要一个答案，不是吗，元帅？”

 

“我不是克伦尼克总监。”

 

克伦尼克正蜷在索龙脚下。

 

“也许吧，”厄索说，“但我不会修复死星的错误。我一无所有了，元帅，你没法从我这里再拿走任何东西。帝国已经夺走了我女儿和任何我珍视的人。你可以伤害我，但我不会再给你更多。”

 

“裴烈恩，”索龙转向沉默的舰长。“把你的配枪给我。”

 

裴烈恩没说话，只是默默掏枪。四双眼睛盯着索龙丢出枪时的弧线。它最终停在了科学家的膝前。

 

索龙继续，“不是所有人都像克伦尼克总监一样看待帝国。是他下令处决了你的妻女。如果你对他的脑袋开枪，她们不会回来，但是你能从痛苦中得到些许慰藉。”

 

克伦尼克一时面无血色，他看向双手背后的元帅冰冷平静的眼睛，又看向努力回避视线的裴烈恩，然后才看向落魄的厄索。

 

“他是个骗子，盖伦！别听他的！她们的死都是他策划的。”

 

“元帅不会在这么严肃的事上说谎。”裴烈恩明显不怎么高兴，而且内心纠结。“我理解你在帝国军手里受了不少苦，但之前我们忙于阻止一个军阀毁灭波林主星，保护那里的总督和他的家人不受刺杀。”

 

“谢谢，”索龙的口吻很真挚，裴烈恩对他露出一个细小的笑容。

 

“我没法杀掉克伦尼克。”科学家麻木地盯着武器。

 

裴烈恩深吸一口气，打算继续说服，但元帅开口了，“但如果你不动手，可能就有其他人要丢命，”索龙说。“如果我告诉你，裴烈恩在我不知道的情况下将琴·厄索小姐留在‘喷火兽号’上，而且正打算放她走呢？“

 

元帅身后的裴烈恩僵住了，失望地听到索龙提起这事。

 

“你是个魔鬼，元帅，尽管你口口声声说不会成为那种人。”盖伦·厄索的声音有点忧伤。

 

“我可以向你证明她活着，而且没受伤害。请打开与琴的音频通讯，裴烈恩。”索龙将自己的数据板递给对方。“记住，如果你试图跟你的女儿交流，厄索，那她走的下扇门就是空气闸门。”他告诉底气全无的科学家。

 

舰长的手顿了一下——索龙已经帮他输好了他的识别码。

 

“裴烈恩，”索龙轻声提醒。

 

他的手指按了确定。

 

一个女子的声音响起。“有事吗？”

 

“没有，”裴烈恩疲惫地回答。“我只是看看你怎么样。”他的眼睛对上索龙的，这次是红色的眼睛避开了视线。

 

“哦。”琴有点尴尬。“我没事，谢谢你的关心，裴烈恩。”

 

通讯终止。裴烈恩盯着空白的数据版。

 

“你改变决定了吗，厄索？如果你现在对总监开枪，我就原谅你之前的犹豫。你会享受复仇的机会的，不是吗？他毕竟还是杀了你妻子。”

 

“不。”盖伦低语。

 

“只要你开枪打死克伦尼克，修复你在死星设计上的缺陷，我就原谅你的一切错误，允许你跟你女儿离开。”

 

盖伦的手指搭上了扳机，他举枪，拖拉着镣铐，指向克伦尼克。

 

“我很抱歉，琴，”盖伦说。泪水流下他的脸。“我很抱歉，丽拉。”

 

克伦尼克比他更快；他没有盖伦那么重的伤。他看到随对方泪水流下的还有血。他扑上去，从盖伦手里夺过武器。完好的那只手举起枪，指向盖伦。

 

“看看我们，盖伦。在元帅的操纵下争夺，不，卑微地乞求一个生存的机会。”前任总监喘着粗气说，口吻冰冷。“你的意思是我们只有一个人可以活着离开你的飞船吧？”

 

“没错。”索龙回答，他看到裴烈恩对他的信心熄灭了。“不幸的是，我不能允许裴烈恩庇护琴·厄索的事情公开。所以如果你们其中一人杀了对方，我就允许那个人离开，声称是那个人庇护了琴。但是，如果你们拒绝杀死对方，我就只能让你们两人都永远闭嘴了。”

 

克伦尼克看向无助的盖伦。“你好不容易有把握他人性命的机会，结果你又把它弄丢了，就像你浪费生命去种田，养你那个该死的孩子一样。”

 

“奥森，”盖伦回答。“我想记住那个更好的你。”

 

“好的，”克伦尼克轻声说，看向盖伦的眼睛。“替我向琴问好。”

 

盖伦还没反应过来，他就用枪口抵住了自己的下巴。

 

“停下，”裴烈恩叫道，冲向克伦尼克，但太迟了，扳机已经扣下，白色的身影倒在地上。他慌乱地用手贴住对方的脖子，想找到——

 

稳定的脉搏。裴烈恩盯着对方，眼睛火辣辣的。

 

“我将武器强度调为击晕了。克伦尼克醒来以后只会头有点疼。如果真是致死程度的，他的脑袋可不会这么完整。”威胁的意蕴从索龙有礼的口音中一扫而空。实际上，他听上去非常疲惫，似乎刚刚卸下一个重担。“裴烈恩，请把琴带给厄索。”

 

裴烈恩没有动。

 

“我明白了，”索龙有点不确定。“我去找她。”

 

“不。你一点都不明白。”裴烈恩离开，留索龙将克伦尼克扶正摆平。他离开，一次也没有回头。

 

盖伦看到索龙的嘴角垂下了。

 

***

 

元帅在房间里闭目冥想。如果他不欢迎闯入者，他没表现出来。他的房间已经恢复了原样。四周布满了白色的拱形立柱，除此以外，一切都是纯蓝的。

 

“请进，博士。”索龙没有睁开眼。

 

盖伦来到其中一幅画前。

 

“夏尔维，粗织法，有差不多1000年的历史。”索龙依旧没有睁开眼。“原件已毁。”

 

“我写固态晶体学论文的时候看过原件。”

 

“是吗？”红眼睛睁开了。“真遗憾，你有艺术的敏感性但没有去当艺术家。雅文的设施想必你用过了吧？”

 

“我告诉过你了，我不是——”

 

“你的存在让我很为难。我们的好舰长决定停止屠杀，我不得不给他干涉克伦尼克的行为找个合适的理由。星区总督塔金给我的时间可很紧。”

 

“帝国，”盖伦听到自己不自觉地开口，“有弊病。”

 

“不要会错意了，裴烈恩对你同情并不是说他同情义军。”索龙的口吻不容置疑，但并没有什么威胁的意思。

 

“我想知道是否可以请您拿到琴的帝安局档案。”

 

“不行。你真的会以为我会将帝国情报交给一个已知的义军同情分子吗？”索龙平静地说。

 

急躁点的人早就夹着尾巴跑了。“你一直密切关注裴烈恩的档案。如果你站在我的角度，肯定会为了琴这么做。”

 

元帅的眼中染上了阴云。“你看得很准，博士。我希望银河系里有更多你这样的人。”

 

“我可不是需要放在动物园里观赏的珍稀动物。”

 

“如果我把你关着，那才是浪费，”索龙点头。“你当然可以在这艘船上相对自由的生活。但你会发下出了‘喷火兽号’的墙，我的影响力并没有那么大。我可以直接跟皇帝谈话，高级星区总督也可以，而我插不进帝国宫廷的小圈子，也无权干涉平民事务。”

 

“你用琴威胁我。”

 

“是的。”元帅承认。“我以为那样你会出手对我和裴烈恩开枪。克伦尼克的死可以合理地作为你爆发的前奏，这样你和你女儿成功逃脱就跟我没有干系了。我房间外面的守卫也收到了指示，会放你走。刚才那段音频的信息足以让你推断出琴的确切位置。当然了，因为克伦尼克的插入，这些计划都没用了。”

 

“你说了那把枪设的是击晕档。”

 

索龙的眼神变得难以琢磨。“那把枪在我手里的时间很短，降档需要更精密的工程调整。我漏了一点没说。你们俩的镣铐以及我让裴烈恩出狱后换上的制服里都加了钝化装置。你不会被枪伤到。至于我自己，刚从塔金那里回来，并没时间准备，我只能寄希望于你的和平主义倾向了。”

 

他的表情一定有变化，因为索龙又补充了一句，“克伦尼克没死。你离他那么近，也许救了他的命。”

 

“如果我逃走，塔金总督会将错误归咎于你。”

 

“是的。但我比你重要的多。一两次失误并不会招致皇帝的怒火。”

 

“但裴烈恩不行。”

 

“是的，裴烈恩不行。”索龙安静地说，盖伦第一次见到对方脸上迷失无助的表情。

 

***

 

索龙旗舰食堂里，船员给一语不发、满脸尖刻的克伦尼克让开了好大一块地方。他用非惯用手吃饭，搞得一团糟。

 

他本可以避开盖伦。这么大的歼星舰，要避开对方很容易。有脚步声。他没抬头。

 

“爸爸？”一个女人的声音。

 

他失误了，抬起了头。

 

“你父亲，”克伦尼克尖酸地说，“在帮元帅修复死星。”他起身准备抖开斗篷，但还没等他反应过来，他就被琴掐着撞在了墙上。她比他瘦小，但抵在他胸口上的那只膝盖让他动弹不得。

 

“你杀了我妈妈。”她咬牙切齿。“强迫我父亲为你工作。现在，你又说谎。”

 

他受压迫的气管只能透一点气，但他还是挤出一声笑，没人帮他，他的眼前开始黑了。

 

“星尘，”盖伦拉了拉他女儿的胳膊，声音绷得有点紧。克伦尼克感觉脖子上的压力减小了。琴在哭。

 

克伦尼克吸了两大口气。他调头，想换个方向吸气，避开女孩。他又往旁边爬了几米，直到对上一双闪亮的黑靴子。

 

索龙看他的眼神跟看他艺术品玻璃框后被困的昆虫一样。

 

元帅蹲下身看他的时候克伦尼克忍住没有往后缩。

 

“你的胳膊怎样了，总监？”他看似随意地用手背碰了碰克伦尼克骨折的地方，无疑能造成极大的疼痛。

 

“没事，”克伦尼克疼得眼泪直流，上气不接下气地回答。

 

索龙凑近克伦尼克的耳朵，低语，“不容易，对吧？对人言听计从。”他假作关心地帮克伦尼克抚开遮住眼睛的碎发，然后站起来。裴烈恩带医疗团队来了。

 

***

 

“我还真不知道你对这种级别的武器感兴趣，”星区总督塔金说。

 

“我不感兴趣，”索龙实话实说。“你没法征服一个已经被消灭的星球。使用死星只会激起那些我们试图结盟的星球住民的恐惧与怨恨。从军事角度看，死星对我们的事业并无益处，它不够灵活，而且无法应用任何出奇制胜的战法。”

 

“但你还是从盖伦·厄索那里拿到了死星设计图，并劝他回帝国。”

 

“我想你搞错了，阁下。盖伦从来都不是帝国的叛徒，他只是对其他领域更加感兴趣，所以我请上面将他从武器研发部调到了未知区域的农业研究部。”

 

“又给你的星域探索大军添砖加瓦啦，”塔金讥诮地说。“更多人才陪帕克和你的那些得力干将浪费时间精力。这么说来，你早已发现死星漏洞的罪魁祸首咯？”

 

“没错，”索龙严肃地说。“克伦尼克总监。你以为他为什么那么惊讶？他听你说伊杜上出了安全漏洞，可他才是那个造成漏洞的人。如果被发现，他就前功尽弃，于是他利用自己的职位放了个烟雾弹。厄索那样的学者面对总监一点用都没有。还记得波林主星的事吗？总督的孩子被扣为人质，他被逼无奈只能背黑锅。”

 

“你的逻辑的确没什么问题，元帅。我会通知帝安局，等通知皇帝陛下以后，他的处决可以推到明天。”

 

“他的确应该被处决，”索龙继续，“但不是我说服厄索去填补死星计划的漏洞，是克伦尼克，他急需将功补过，当然了，我在说服他上还是尽了些绵薄之力的。”

 

“话里有话啊，元帅？”

 

“如果由我决定，”索龙用毫无偏见的口气说，“我会将他降上几级，但不会杀他，毕竟，死星计划最终还是完成了。尽管克伦尼克没有厄索那种天赋，但他在建筑上的经验可以为我所用。”

 

“不可能，”塔金嘲弄道。“帝国绝不容忍叛国罪。”

 

“那样的话，”索龙用上了些许绝望的口气，“你不反对将克伦尼克送到未知区域吧。就像你说的，处决他间接意义上就是浪费人才，我还得给我的计划另找一个建筑师。但死人可不算浪费。”

 

塔金吁了口气。“带你的科学家们走，元帅。想必你早已请示过皇帝陛下并得到他的首肯了吧。”

 

索龙的笑容告诉了对方一切。

 

***

 

小小的星尘指着窗外，“看啊，爸爸。”沃尔特[2]的大地，银装素裹。

 

***

 

索龙派给他们的科学舰是针形的，没有战斗能力，里面的装修反映出他的品味。宽敞的格子状墙壁与优雅的拱形天花板金碧辉煌。

 

“你很难不去猜测，元帅到底送了多少人有去无回。”克伦尼克还是那么乐观。看到引擎后他眼前一亮，定制款的暗物质引擎，离压缩黑洞只有一步之遥。

 

盖伦也谨慎地同意他的评估，但这种如履刨冰的蜜月期随着他们登船便屠榜瓦解。琴、盖伦和克伦尼克在一个空间相处，就算琴自愿当驾驶员，也免不了尴尬。

 

“我没法原谅你，奥森。”盖伦轻声说，抱起手臂，遮住克伦尼克对他指枪的地方。“但我也不会忘记你愿意做出的牺牲。”

 

“真的，”克伦尼克喷喷鼻息。“如果你真以为我在元帅精心策划的假象里做出的反应能应用于现实，你恐怕要失望了，盖伦。”

 

“我知道我看到了什么，”盖伦安静地说完，用一只手覆住克伦尼克的。

 

对方盯着看了一会儿，耳畔只有脉搏的跃动。克伦尼克清了清被琴掐伤的喉咙，“盖伦，我——”

 

“系好安全带，”琴的声音从通讯器对面传来。“要跃入超空间了。”舷窗外，繁星汇聚，铺就出一条航路。

 

***

 

索龙花了一周才从盖伦·厄索那里拿到死星计划的全部资料，呈交给皇帝。这一周里裴烈恩除了工作上寥寥几句，没有跟他说过一句话。要知道，尽管只是一周，却充实地塞满了有共和国电磁脉冲武器爆炸和两次义军舰队的攻击，后者更是用改良的卓恩·柏罗尔阵型配上奇葩的演算逻辑、钛战机和涡旋激光炮的组合。

 

但最重要的是，他很孤独。

 

他在食堂找到裴烈恩的时候后者正在跟一盒汤罐头较劲。

 

“我知道我让你失望了，舰长，你觉得我做的事情不义。”索龙坐在离他两个座位远的地方。“真相是，比起其他帝国军官，我并不值得你更多的尊敬。”

 

裴烈恩僵住了。“有时候我去寻找那个跟我一起在波林主星作战的人，但找不到。有时候我看到他折磨无辜的人，有时候，”他转向索龙，眼中的亮光是泪水的痕迹，“我看到我自己跟他一起加害他人。”

 

他端起罐头，去房间最远的角落了。

 

索龙没跟过去，但他第二天又来了。第三天也是。一天接着一天。有时候，他会带着长长的线，绕在手上，请舰长来翻，翻出一些可以预测的花式。

 

更多时候，他不带其他的，只有他的心，静静聆听。

 

_难怪娃娃们长大后都疯了。猫摇绳不过是别人手上的一大堆叉叉，娃娃们天天看的就是那些叉叉……_

_没有猫，更他妈的没有摇篮。_

_——科特·范尼加特[4]_

 

【译注】

[1]努沃·艾斯法（Nuso Esva）和波林主星（Poln Major）：都是Zahn的小说《一人的抉择（Choices of One）》里的，作是解释说前者的名字是莫里亚蒂的拉丁变体，和索龙（索尔摩龙= =|||）交锋多次，在ABY8年死于他们的最后一次交锋。

[2]沃尔特（Vallt）：《催化剂》里共和国变帝国以后软禁厄索夫妇的星球，琴的出生地。当时来将厄索一家救走的就是克伦尼克。

[3]卓恩•柏罗尔阵型(Tron Boral manoeuver)：旧索里提到过的一阵排兵布阵方式。

[4]标题来源是科特•范尼加特的科幻小说《Cat’s Cradle》。我问了作者，她的解释如下：

这本书讲的是一个科学家造原子弹的故事，我觉得这个科学家有点像盖伦。

猫摇绳（翻花绳）是这本小说里成年人教给孩子们的游戏。游戏是为了像孩子们解释世界观。孩子们面对这种填鸭教育不知道要如何对比理论和现实，于是都疯了。这个游戏没有尽头，有各种方式搞糟（比如翻错了你就完蛋了）。孩子们长大以后也会发明自己的游戏玩法（也就是他们的世界观），再教给他们的孩子。有些人学会了自欺欺人（只看游戏），有些人为寻求真相疯了（他们只看到叉叉）。

作者对本同人结尾的解释是：索龙喜欢这个游戏，因为它很规律。他能从裴烈恩的花式推演出后续。花式同样具有艺术性（因为很花式很规律）。他带线去跟裴烈恩玩的时候就是他自欺欺人的时候，假装自己理解裴烈恩。他在努力戒掉这个习惯，所以更多时候不带东西去见对方。

肉鸽万里的很多角色在这篇同人里都在自欺欺人。有些结果很糟，有些很好。《猫摇绳》原著里有个有趣的现象，谎言并不总导致糟糕的后果。书里有个信仰的基础就是故意对彼此撒谎，在美好的谎言里生活何乐而不为呢？

 

【译者后记】

就像我早先说的，这篇很有趣，人物性格和剧情上都有很高水准。当然，翻译完以后我觉得那段假死很牵强，因为索龙没有保护，万一赌输了就真被打死了……而且GO两人手铐都是装了特殊装置的，索龙开始的计划应该就是让盖伦杀死克伦尼克，对准头的话没救，但OK举枪自尽应该主要还是靠他自己手腕的镣铐，应该不靠盖伦身上的装置也死不掉？

 


End file.
